What if
by little jey
Summary: Reid and JJ. What if they work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer Reid and Jenifer Jareau/JJ. No Will or Henry. I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Every plane they catch, every hotel they stayed, he couldn't avoid that thought of him. What If he wasn't a complete idiot and not that weird? A little bit more athletic and less genius, what would have happened? That one and only date didn't go bad at all, but didn't do much in his favor.<p>

They simply went to the game, which he understood, she laughed, treated him in her normal sweet way, called him "Spence" and that was all. He dropped her home, with a kiss on the cheek and a ridiculous teddy bear. The funniest was that they never ever talked about that again, so he got under the assumption that if he asked her out again she would say no, or give some bad excuse, than, he decided not to. It was just gonna get both of them ashamed and could even damage the job.

He decided just stare her from the corner of his eyes and imagine. That was what he did most of the time. He knew how to do it without the others figuring out, most of the things about him they didn't. Despite what the others think, he had already been with a girl, he was not a virgin, he had a few friends and used to run on Sunday mornings, for some health and for the view.

The free time he spent reading, on coffee shops, mostly alone, rarely with one friends or another, but most of the time at all, he was with the team. They were more like his family. Gideon was the father, Hotch like a close uncle, Morgan the big brother, Garcia like a mon, Ellen like a sister in then Emily replaced her, and there was JJ, in a level he could not describe. He wasn't a mother, nor a sister or any other thing, because he desired her, the manly way it was possible for him.

They were currently going to work on a case in Nevada. It was a Sunday morning. In the day before Reid got his hair cutted, which mean absolutely nothing to him, was almost like hygiene. He packed his things and went straight to the jet, everybody but Gideon was already there. He simply walked in and took the regular seat near the chess. As soon as he was accommodated he noticed everybody's eyes were glued on him.

"What't wrong? Do I have something on my shoes? My teeth?" – He honestly thought that was something like that. Still no answer.

"Your hair Reid." – Hotch simply said. – "You've got it cut."

"As I always do every 2 or 3 months, so what?"

"You did it different this time, I say it looks nice." – Hotch said with an almost indifferent way.

"Aaahh, I guess thanks."

"My little kid is about to become a man" – Morgan said while messed up with Reid's new hair

"Seriously, what's wrong about my hair? Is looks normal to me."

"And it is. The other ones that wasn't, you're not normal at all Reid, that's just how you are." – Prentiss said

"You're special." – JJ finished.

"So, is it good or not? I'm really not following."

"Relax kiddo, you're almost hot." – That was Penelope on the screen.

"Ok, thanks. Now, where's Gideon?"

"We've tried to reach him on all numbers, he's not answering, we're leaving and he can meet us there when possible."

"Fine." – Morgan said.

The plane took off and it all started. Reid was playing chess with Prentiss. Morgan was listening to music, Hotcher sketching something and JJ was reviewing the case files. He admired how dedicated she was. Always the first to be there, the last to take off.

To work on the case wasn't easy, meanwhile was not that hard. Gideon joined the team soon in the morning, pleading he was at his cabin. The profile was right and the unsub made a mistake when JJ despised his "job" on purpose on the press conference.

They were going back to the hotel to crush there and soon in the morning go back do Quantico. Every agent said their goodnights and went hide in their own rooms. Reid lied down on the bed and started some extra hard crosswords. Since Garcia has kicked his ass, he was planning on improve his skills. Almost 2:00 a.m and he was still awake, when he hears a scream.

Automatically he searched for his gun and run through the door, looking for the cause of the sound. They all ended in the same place: JJ's empty room with a trace of fresh blood. Both his brain and heart were in hurry trying to come up with a reason, a plan and deal with the pain of thinking about loosing her, even if he had never actually had her.

The killer was in jail, it was impossible to be him.

"Everyone, search every inch and ask everyone. They could not have just disappeared without someone seeing." – That was Hotch.

"Reid and Gideon go to check with the guests and Morgan and Prentiss search on the area. I'm gonna ask Garcia to trace her down from cell phone, car or anything."

"Wait, we should figure out why, so it's easier to find her." – Prentiss argued.

"We don't have time, she can't be far." – Reid said.

"The kid is right. Move."

* * *

><p>Was there any family member of the killer on the trail? Maybe he could have a partner? He could've escaped? Spencer's mind was about to explode, when it hit him. Tough, he didn't have the time to warn the team. He was not used to drive, but he had never managed to do it that fast.<p>

The local officer that was dismissed. She wasn't helping, was rude to JJ every single time she'd spoken to her. She was pissed of, and how the widow of the unsub said she was gonna get revenge in front of everyone, they might be blaming her now. Tracy had mentioned something about a hunt house that belonged to his family, on some hills.

"Garcia, I need you to track me hills here in Nevada with hunt houses, or cabins."

"There are 4 campus of hunting, 3 of them are on right now."

"Tell me the one that is off."

"Ok handsome. Foster House. Abouth 3 km from where you are right now. Why aren't you with the others?"

'Explain later. Thanks Garcia."

He stopped the SUV on the gate and made his way to the house on foot. Two single cabins, but none of them seemed to be sheltering anyone. He run through both, no sign of life or any trace of blood. He was almost going back when he heard something.

"Do you think just because you're with the FBI you can mess others investigation? And do you think you can just get away with it? THAT WAS MY TURN! MY! AND YOU SCREWED EVERYTHING UP you whore."

"I didn't mean that, I was trying to help the victims." – That was definitely JJ's voice, and she seemed nervous, terrified .

"Do you think I'm gonna buy it? The whole good officer lady? C'mon! You want the fame, the reputation."

"I can say it was your idea, just let me go, please."

"HA! Do you think you're going to walk out of here alive? Really? Do you think your FBI's buddies will find you? They think Kevin's widow has got you."

"If you let me go I can assure you they're gonna still thinking that was it. I know you'd come after me if I don't."

"I'm glad you do, but that's not gonna help you. It's over."

The sounds came from a basement; Spencer could see only a flash of light. There was only one way in. How was he supposed to get in without being seen? Unless both houses basements had some sort of connection, which was possible considering their positions. Was the only chance.

He walked the other house and get straight down to the basement. Every inch closer the east wall he could hear the talk in a more clear way, but there was no tunnel or ventilation between them. If he called the rest of the team she would notice and kill JJ, she had nothing to loose. That was when he saw an untied rock in the wall. Slowly, he moved that one away and he was able to hear JJ's voice even better.

He started moving much as them as he could, till he could pass the whole in the wall and make JJ see him. When he was done, he could see her, and Tracy's back. He did a sign for JJ to keep quiet and walked till Tracy with his gun pointed to her head.

"Get down Tracy, or I'll have to shoot you."

"What? How the hell did you get in here? How did you knew?"

"Everybody knows Tracy, they are all out there waiting for you to come out. They will just shoot you, if necessary, I really don't want it to happen."

"You agents should have thought first, before finishing my career!"

"No one wanted that Tracy, we just wanted to save those kids!"

"Don't come to me with that talk OK? Did you hear?"

"I heard. If you put your gun down, we won't hurt you and you will still be a cop Tracy."

"A cop? Really? Do you thing that's what I want? If it's that, you should shot, or I will end your little girlfriend here. Cause I'm pretty sure you love her, don't you Dr.?"

"Tracy, you don't need to."

That was when she pointed to JJ's chest. Spencer couldn't wait anymore. There were two shots. Tracy was on the floor, already dead. But there was blood coming from where JJ had been. She had been shouted, and it was his fault. He run to her.

"JJ, are you okay? Talk to me, please!"

"I'm fine Spence, that's just my shoulder. Just take me out of here."

"I'm gonna tell the other in our way from the hospital."

"Aren't they here?"

"No, I came alone. I didn't have the time to tell them, and if I waited any longer or called them in the phone, she would know, and kill you without a doubt."

"You could have died."

"If that was necessary. But I'm a really good shooter." – That one made her laugh. - "Here you are." - He said while placed her on the passenger seat.

"I have her, she is safe. I'm taking her to the hospital; she got shoot on her shoulder." – He said in the cell phone to Morgan.

"You've never droved that fast."

"Desperate times you know."

"I love you too, you do know that right?"

"Yeah... Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"Back there, when she said you loved me, I do too Spence."

"Ah right, yeah, we do."

"No Spence, I mean it."

"Yeah me either, everybody loves you JJ."

"Look at me Spence." – That got his attention – "I truly love you, more than a friend you know."

"Like a sister, I know that."

"For a genius, you're quite stupid. I love you, like a woman."

"I'm sorry JJ, but that's not possible. Statistics say that a woman like you 87% of the time are attracted to stronger good looking males able to protect her from any danger, able to procreate and to gives them stable financial life. Major between their 31 and 35 years old."

"So what if you're a little younger? What, 3, 4 years? You're all that other things. You've just saved my life Spence."

"Of course, but that's because I lov-"

"Because of what Spence? You love me? So why can't you say that? I'm not good enough to hear that from Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"The.. The opposite. I could never get anyone that good."

"Don't despise yourself. I do love you Dr." – In that moment they arrived at the hospital. When he was about to get her from the passenger seat and take her in, she trusted a soft kiss on his lips. – "To prove you I'm serious." – By that moment he was speechless, and worried about getting her on surgery.

Once she was with the doctors, the others arrived in the place.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"She is on surgery, just to remove the bullet."

"Spencer, can I talk to you for a second?" – Hotch called him with a even worst face than he usually had,

"Yeah."

"What you did was wrong, by going there without telling the other. Was reckless and not professional."

"I'm truly sorry Sr."

"It was brave otherwise, and saved her. I'm proud of you kid. Now make something out of that new haircut of yours."

"Clear Sr. Wait, what? What does my haircut has to do with all this?"

* * *

><p>"How is my girl? Can I see her?" – That was Garcia hushing through the door.<p>

"She is surgery baby girl, but she is all right, just to get the bullet removed." – Morgan said and calmed her down.

"Thanks God."

"Jenifer Jereau? The surgery is over, in about an hour she'll be awaked." – The doctor announced to everyone.

"Thank you doctor." – Hotch simply said.

"Go Reid, you should be the first to see her." – Prentiss voice echoed to him

He was waiting on the chair beside her bed, waiting her to wake up. Still thinking and rethinking what she said and did back in the car. That was probably because of the pain, and she was thankful.

"Spence…"

"Hey JJ! How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, don't like being tied in this bed."

"Soon you'll leave, I promised."

"I know, I just don't like the idea."

"You're a tuff girl, you will live. – They both chucked."

"What I said back in the car Spence, was real."

"To be honest I'm still processing how that could be. I'm finding it hard to believe."

"Come closer so I can prove you again." – She pulled him closer with her good arm and kissed his lips again.

"I'm starting to consider it since this is the second time you kissed me in only one day. Are you high because of the medication?"

"GOD! What is it gonna take for you to believe? Do you want me to scream? I know I'm not aloud to in a hospital but I can if you want."

"Shhh shhhh! All right I believe you… You just need to tell me why"

"You're gentle, kind, incredibly smart, a genius actually, you care about me more than my entire family, you're the sweetest thing I've ever met, you protect me, and I'm sure you're good looking, strong, able to procreate and those things."

"I'm awkward JJ. Socially and physically awkward. And a woman like you would be ashamed of going out with a guy like me."

"A stupid one maybe, not me. You're insulting me here."

"Wow, I still don't believe that this is actually happening to me."

"You know, you still didn't say if you, you know, love me back."

"Ahh, I- I off coure I do. I think I do love you since the first day we met."

This time he was the one to go for a kiss. They were involved till they heard Morgan scratch his throat. The whole team was there, including Hotch. Reid was afraid about the both being together, but he could handle that latter.

"How are you feeling JJ?" – Gideon's turn

"I'm great, in fact." – She answered while looking back to Reid.

"We're glad you're ok. You need to thank Spencer you know, we didn't even know where to look out for you." – Hotch said honestly.

"I think… I'm going… we can work soon on my apologies can we Spence?" – They laughed as he grew red.

"You know you need to rest right?" – Prentiss started.

"I can take care of you as long as you need, It's gonna be a no end sleepover!"

"Baby girl, as much as anyone would love to have a party with you, I think she's got someone else to party with."

"Shut up Morgan! No one would say no to a party with me." – Garcia said convinced.

"I'm afraid I need to Penelope. I have some business to attend to when I get better."

"You'll regret your decision and will beg for me, you'll see!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm doctor David Mulligan. She is doing great, the bullet didn't get to any danger zone, so in about 3 days she can go home, still no hard work tough."

"We'll be sure of that doctor, thank you." – Reid said, glad to hear that

"Are you glad she can't do no hard work man, serious? You're a moron."

"Cut if off Morgan, go find hard work yourself." - JJ. stood up for Reid.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days latter<strong>

"Here, do you think you're ok on the couch?"

"Spence, I'm just fine, stop baby-sitting me ok?"

"I'm just worried, that's all. The human body, specially the one of a female need at least 3 days to recover from a trauma like yours."

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend, not my mom."

"Funny, really. Stop mocking me you too." - Then he realized what she did say. - "Did you just said BOYFRIEND?"

"I thought you woudn't realize that. Don't be upset, I'm joking. I mean, not about the boyfriend part."

Spencer slept in the hospital the past few days, even with JJ insisting he didn't have to. He loved her too much to let her there alone. Just watching her sleep was the paradise for him. He could've stood there his entire life and knowing they were a couple now was more than he could expect.

"You know, I liked your new hair, really. You look older and more mature. And this messy effect is kind of sexy too. You're looking like someone… I know! That vampire guy, cullen!"

"Great! Now I'm gay! I think I'm gonna leave."

"No please! Stay!" – That sounded more desperate than it should! Like she could almost cry if he did.

"Hey hey, I'm right here, not going anywhere"!

She grabbed his merry funny hair and kissed him hard, not wanting to let go of him.

"Is there everything ok JJ?"

"Yeah, it's just that, you were in front of me this whole time and I almost let you go. You don't see, but a lot of girls pick up on you. You have that hot nerd stuff going on."

"What? Is there such thing as hot nerd stuff?"

"Oh believe me when I say it! Sometimes I can't help myself when I'm near you."

"Like now? – He sounded seductive. That was a new side of Reid she was about to knew.

"And you're becoming bolder."

"What? Do you believe in the same things that Morgan says about me?"

"No Spence, not at all. But seductive is a side that I didn't know you have."

"Statistically every" - And then they were kissing again. And again. Hid hands running wild in her hair, as she pressed her body against his harder in the couch.

"You know, the doctor said no hard work, you should rest."

"Unless…"

"What?"

"You are the one doing the efforts…" - Her face was trickster.

"I'm not a complete stupid, but I don't know if I can do you that good JJ."

"You need to try, for me."

She encouraged him. In seconds she was laid on the couch, with him on top of her, kissing her, as his hands started to unbutton her blouse. The touch of his cold hands sent shivers all over her body. When she realized, her blouse was gone, with a sexy Spencer tracing kisses all over her exposed skin. The lust in his eyes could drive her mad, the way he looked at her, at her body.

"Even better then I've pictured during all those years…"

"So you did think dirty about me?"

"I'm an awkward social genius, I'm not gay JJ."

"I can see your point." – He took his shirt of himself, and she could see his body. It was skinny, but defined. All his muscles in place. He was handsome.

"Do you work out Spence?"

"What? No!"

"Then you have a very good genetic. God bless it."

"You certainly got both." – With those words her jeans were off. She was only in her underwear now, and she could feel the effects she had on him.

"I think someone likes what is seeing."

"You have no idea of how much." - The answer was shy.

He started to trace kisses around her belly, making her back arch. She couldn't help but run her hands on his naked chest. Their kisses grew hungry. He undid her braw, letting her breasts free. Started kissing, licking, making her moan his name. He had a bone, a big one, if she was right.

"Does the size of your IQ have something to do with.. you know."

"I've never heard of that, but it's a good theory." – He chuckled

"Definitely is. But I prefer to keep it to myself. Other might become interested."

"They don't stand a chance, you know." – He said serious.

"I'm glaaad". – Her hand got his erection and she started stroking him. He couldn't help the groans that escaped from his throat.

"I won't lest much longer, I have waited for this for so long."

"So do whatever you desired to. I'm all yours Doctor."

He tossed of the only two fabric pieces that were making them apart. They both stared at each others naked bodies for long seconds, they looked nice together. Unexpected he placed one finger inside her, making her scream

"Oh Spence!"

"Even tighter than I imagined."

"Please Spence, end this!"

"Believe when I say I want to, but this is too good to let go that fast."

So he entered another finger, and run his tongue in her clit, feeling her sweet taste.

"I'm gonna come Reid! Please, I want you inside of me now!"

So he did. Slowly making his way in, feeling every inch of her. Was hot, warm, and he could stay there his entire life.

"Oh God JJ! You're so good!"

"Prove it, now."

"I will."

He started slow, gaining rhythm, becoming faster. They were both screaming each others name, close to release

"Spence, I'm coming! Ohhh Spence!"

"God JJ, me either! God!"

Then they collapsed. Their bodies as close as humanly possible. When their senses come back, Reid rolled to her side, putting his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Spence, I really do."

"I love you too JJ, I really really do. It toke me a while to say that."

"From now on, I want you to say that as mush as you can, every single day."

"You bet I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything. If you want me to keep going let me know, and your opinion is pretty important too.**

* * *

><p>They were officially together now, everyone on the BAU knew, and were happy for them. But they still professionals, and avoided to show that during the daily job.<p>

They arrived together, since Reid moved in to her place, but that was all, no more contact. That was a common day, not a field one. They were in the office, running papers. As always JJ was the last one there, and both agreed that he could left before here and go home, cook something and wait for here there.

She was finishing a report when he called her name in a low voice.

"Come in Spence"

"Hey, I just finished my stuff and decided to wait."

"You don't have to, go, take a shower and wait for me at home"

"Let me help you, please"

"Ok, fine. Grab those and put in order"

She was with her head buried in those documents and didn't realize he was behind her. He tossed her hair away and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing? We're at the BAU, remember?"

"We're alone, at the BAU."

"And I have thousands of things to finish"

He didn't listen to her. He went down on his knees and placed his hands on her thighs. She was dressing a pencil skirt till her knees and he slowly rolled that up. He was getting better on seducing her ever since the begging of their relationship.

"Please Spence, I can't concentrate with you doing that"

"Fine, fine, but tonight you won't take any advantage of me Miss." He said that and smiled with a goodbye kiss.

She got home about one and a half hour later, asking for him. He was on the couch, the TV was off, and he had something in his hands. When she got closer she could see. And got frozen in the same moment. He had a picture of her with Will, he last boyfriend, a detective she met during a case. They were together for some months but it didn't work out, happened during her first year in the BAU.

"Why do you have that?"

"I think I should ask you that"

"You went looking in my stuff, how did you find it?"

"I wasn't supposed to? I was looking for a charger to my cell on the locker and that was dropped from a notebook. Why do you keep it?"

"Look Spence, since we're together, I didn't remember to throw it away, believe me."

"Or does he still mean anything to you?"

"What are you saying? I'm with you to pastime?'

"I don't know, are you? Since you don't have him you are having some fun with the awkward little genius boy from the FBI?"

"Hoe could you say that?"

He'd been through a lot. Every single girl he liked messed up with him. Exposed him. Asked him out so the whole football team could laugh at him. Was she doing the same? Her friends would laugh at him when she told about them? Did the office do that?

"Listen JJ, I love you, that's a fact, and I can't change that, but if you don't, please, you don't need to be with me for sorry, gratitude or for simple fun."

"I've said a hundred time Reid, how much I love you, but if for you is that hard to believe, I think you should go.'

They were both sad, broken. He grabbed all his things and went to his apartment. She called Garcia and asked her to sleep there, she didn't want to seat home alone and cry. Reid wish he could do the same, but all he did was grab some books and read.

In the other day the needed to work on a case, the mood between them was odd. The team could notice, and Hotchner was worried if that could interfere during the profile.

"Reid, listen, all of us can see that something happened between you and JJ, so if you don't minds, I think you should take these day off."

"If it is better for the team, that's fine to me"

She couldn't avoid to feel guilty, he was the one that got removed. What if every fight they have one of them would get removed from the case? She was afraid they wouldn't work out, but she couldn't be without him anyway, and she couldn't travel without talking with him before.

"Can you go to my office Spence?"

He was leaving, but went up there.

"Listen, I'm sorry Hotchner removed you, and I feeling guilty, but I need to know if we are ok before travelling."

"JJ, I can't manage being angry at you, and even if you like another man I will try to win your love, I don't mind, having a little bit of you is enough for me, but I need you to be honest about that"

"I'm sorry, JJ. We need to go.' – Hotchner said.

"Go, when you're back we can talk"

He kissed her forehead and went away. During the trip she couldn't help but think in the things he said, and she was afraid he was right. She really care about him, and together was feeling right, but in her heart she knew that she didn't love him as much as he loved her. She knew that picture was there, and still didn't get rid of it. She needed to be honest with him when she was back.

He got home sick. He would never admit, but he was feeling those things all over again, was feeling like garbage. He wasn't much of a drinker, but spending those days alone, without her, and without Morgan or Garcia to talk to, without work to do, was the only way to get around with it.

He knew he wasn't supposed to feel that, he needed to be used to, but he was not. He knew in the moment that she was not able to answer what he said in her office it was over, maybe she met with Will in Dallas and they were together right now. He didn't leave the apartment, he didn't shower, didn't shave. Started with beers, than vodka, then whisky. He'd never drink whisky. She hasn't call, but he preferred to think she was busy or something. He didn't know what day it was, but since they left on a Wednesday, it should be Friday.

With a bottle of whisky he decided to go out. Stopped in a park and felt asleep in the car. When he woke up it was morning, and his watch indicated 10:00 a.m. He looked for his cell phone and found nothing. He started the car and got home. There were two SUV's parked in the front and a police car. Then he saw the team. He though to himself: what a hell are they doing back there?

"He is there!" That was Morgan screaming, and in a second Prentiss was on his side asking if everything was ok.

"Why are you all here?"

"Are you kidding? We've being trying to call you since Friday, and you didn't pick up. No one has seen you. Everybody was thinking something happened to you." Prentiss was seriously mad at him.

"Just a few hours and you're that nervous?"

"A few hours? You went missing for 2 days!"

"No, you're wrong. It was Thursday, I went for out, slapped in my car, and today is Friday, I'm back home."

"Today is Sunday. And what is that under your jacket? And that smell, have you being drinking?"

"Just a glass or two no big deal"

JJ was coming in their direction with the rest of the team, even Garcia.

"Spence, there are 3 bottles of vodka, about 20 bottles of beer and one bottle of whisky there, all empty. Did you drink all of it?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"So he is all right, we should all go home. And Spencer, I don't wanna see you like this again, I'm warning you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time."

"Come Spence, we need to talk". JJ's voice was full of concern. He knew it was the end, he was prepared, he and his other bottle of whisky.

"What were you thinking?"

"What, did you all expected I would stay home and read? I was just relaxing"

"Relaxing or trying to stay in coma?"

"Say it fast, it won't hurt less"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're are going to end up with me"

"Who told you that?"

"No one need to, I have plenty of experience in the field"

"I'm not ending up with you Reid, when I said I loved you I wasn't lying, but we do need to work some things out. But eve first you're going to shower and get yourself together."

She took him up, took his clothes of and put him in the shower. When he looked in the mirror he realized the mess he was, and was ashamed that the team was worried about him. Hotchner must be thinking he can't do the job. He showered, shaved and put on some clean clothes. JJ was waiting down stairs, with some coffee and food.

"First, promise me you won't do that again"

"I'm sorry, having you and loosing is worst than never having"

"You can't get drunk every time we get in a fight, and we need to learn to be civil to not screw our jobs too"

"You're right, but please, say what you need to"

"All right then. Spence, I do love you, and I do think that you are the best thing that happened to me in the last years, and I don't regret the you've moved in with me either. But, I'm afraid that what happened between Will and me still hurts, I lost a child, and you will need to be patient, for me to love you back on the same way you love me. I want things to work out between us, get married, having kids if you want to, not just a junior high date"

"I'm not mad at you for that, and if you had told me I would have understand. I love you JJ, and I can be as patient as you need to, you just can't lie to me about those things. Me, more than anyone wants things to go right between us, having kids with you would be heaven, but we need to be honest to each other. And when I do something that bothers you, you need to tell me, promise?"

"I do Spence, I've missed you. I was so worried that someone could have done something bad to you" Tears felt from her eyes.

"Hey hey, I'm right here, I'm sorry for disappearing"

They watched some movies, had dinner and went straight to bed. She fell asleep in his arms in minutes, and when she smelled her hair and felt her body right next to him, he was ok.

In the morning JJ woke up before Reid, and noticed she didn't have anything to wear, so she grabbed a pair of his boxers and one of his sweaters. She made some pancakes and coffee to wake him up with breakfast in bed. When she got back to the room he was already awake with a scared look in his eyes.

"Breakfast drunk. Why that look?"

"I woke and you were not here"

"You're being paranoid. I brought you some pancakes"

"Thanks, but to be honest seeing you in my boxers is much more hunger"

"If you eat your pancakes I can think about letting you try on these"

In a few seconds the pancakes were gone.

"See, I was a good boy and finished my breakfast, can I have my award?"

She crawled on the bed and kissed him, and he kissed back hungrily.

"I can't think of any statistic that informs me about how hot you get with only my boxer on"

"But I'm pretty sure you can illustrate that, kind of give me an example right?"

He had already seen her naked several times, they had already had sex a thousand, but every single time was special.

"I will never get tired of how beautiful you are. Especially with that flower on your hair"

"Flower? What flower?" He pulled a flower from behind her left ear and gave it to her.

"And I'm never getting tired of your nerd magic tricks" They both laughed.

"Let me show you a new one"

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


End file.
